


The Angel and The Pilot (Poe Dameron/OC!)

by quinoaisrethinkinglife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, poe/oc - Freeform, poe/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoaisrethinkinglife/pseuds/quinoaisrethinkinglife
Summary: Angelica Solo was there when her brother Ben destroyed all their Uncle had built. Now she is a smuggler to just get by, what happens when her mother sends Poe Dameron to bring her back to base...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

It’s dark. It’s dark and cold and i’m scared, that’s all I know. I look around to see a snowy planet that I must be located on. The snow falls on me, yet I only feel it on my face. I look down to see me in all black robes, red outlining the sleeves. With it there is a lightsaber blazing red from it’s kyber crystal inside of it. In front of me I see a man tied up struggling to get out of his restraints. I move forward even as my mind screams no to my body. I lift the lightsaber up to strike the man, before it can pierce the skin I hear a noise.

“Solo! Wake up, we leave at seven and we will leave you here.”

That same dream. That same damn dream happens every time I close my eyes. I don’t know what it means. Maybe it has to do with my virgin brother or something. I sit up on the small cott I found on the planet we stopped at for the exchange of some weapons for a couple credits. My team that I ride with for smuggling jobs, well they are sure something else. Theirs X’iro, Zalia and me, we aren’t the perfect team, but we sure as hell get the job done.

I walk to our ship to see it being repaired by Zalia.

“Is this piece of junk going to run much longer Zal?”

“Hopefully, better than that freighter we had last year.”

“Yeah, very true. What seems to be the problem?” X’iro walks up to the ship ready to help Zalia.

“Nothing, just a dint I needed to get out.”

“You are such a perfectionist it’s gonna kill me.” I look at Zal.

She throws her dirty rag at my face and walks on board. X’iro and I count up the credits to make sure they are the proper amount before walking up as well. 

Walking into the cockpit, I sit down and put the headset on. I mean come on, I am a Solo now aren’t I?

“Angelica, where the hell are we even going?” Zalia walks up, sits down in the co-pilot seat and kicks her feet up.

“Maz Katana’s, there is a part for the ship we need. Now get your feet off the dash and shut up.”

“Watch the attitude Solo, I am older than you.”

I blow a strand of hair out of my face before I look straight at her.

“You wish, I don’t even remember when I was born at this point.”

“Me either.”

We look at each other and start laughing at our memory. All three of us had mysterious pasts we never brought up. We didn’t need to. The past was the past. The present is the present and now we are going to Maz Katana’s place. We just care about the next mission. I turn on a few buttons and prepare for lightspeed. I watch as the stars soon blur and we drift away.


	2. Into the vast Galaxy

The ship alerts the three to their arrival on Takodana, home of Maz Katana’s Castle. Angelica wakes up Zalia and X’iro to inform both of our arrival. They pack their small bags filled with a few trinkets in case they run into some unwanted attention. As they walk up the steps of the castle Angelica sees someone out of the corner of her eye. He seems to be watching her, so she hurries the two inside with her. 

-1 week prior-

“Poe, please stay after this debriefing.”

Poe visibly sighs as he knows he will be sent on another mission. He’s tired, so tired of everything. This war, fighting all the time, all of it. He just wants to get out and fly like he used to. He knows he’s too far in though, he would give it all up to win this war. 

Poe walks up to General Organa when the debriefing finishes and everyone clears out.

“Poe, I know you are very tired and I can’t ask you to go out and fight right now. But, I need you to go undercover on a low profile mission. It’s not a mission for the resistance, it’s a mission for me.”

“What is it General?”

“Angelica Solo, my daughter, I need her to help us. She’s been running from this fight for far too long like her father did. She is going to Maz Katana’s Castle in a few days and I need you to bring her back. You two are very alike and I feel as if you can convince her to come back with you.”

“General, with all do respect I really just want to help the resistance and from what I hear Solo isn’t goi-”

“Whatever you hear comes from people who didn’t even know her Commander.”

Poe sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

“Okay, okay, so when will I leave for this...mission.”

“Tomorrow morning, you will arrive on Takodana the day before Angelica will. Gives you time to let Maz know that you have arrived and to figure out why they are going to be there.”  
“They?”

“Poe, you of all people should know that smuggling is more than a one person team. She flies with two others, they are both her age, as are you.”

“Will I have to worry about any unwanted fighting?”

“She is my daughter, knowing that she isn’t going down without a fight. Also, you are not going to use your X-Wing because it will not fight both of you. You are going to take a freighter we have, so you will look like just another smuggler. Now, get some sleep Poe. I would hate to see you tired in the morning.”

“Goodnight, General.”

Poe walks off to his cott leaving the General alone in his worrisome thoughts about her children.

-Present-

“Angelica, where is Maz, usually she is here by now is she not?”

“Zal, you know she’s probably doing some random thing she probably isn’t even here tod-”

“Angelica Solo!” 

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at the three of them as Maz starts to walk towards Angelica. 

“Where is my boyfriend Angelica?”

“Not here Maz, we’ve been over this multiple times. I don’t smuggle with my father or Chewie anymore.”  
“Then why are you here?”

Maz enhances her glasses and stares at Angelica.

“I need a part for the ship we have. That baby has been through a lot and we need a stabilizer before she blows up in the middle of space.”

“You are very lucky Angelica, we just got a dozen of them from a stray First Order ship that crash landed here the other day. Come with me, your two friends can hang out here, get some drinks, and speak to someone.”

Angelica tells her friends to stay as she follows Maz through the Castle. She looks around wondering how in the galaxy Maz got this place in the first place. Of course her father knew, but she never listened to any of his stories. Han Solo was too complicated for Angelica’s liking. He had too many secrets that he kept from his family. After he left her mother Angelica had no love for him anymore. 

“Ah, here it is.” 

Maz pops up from a pile of what seems to be junk parts for ships, hands full of stabilizers. 

“Take your pick Angelica.”

Maz sets them down in front of the woman. As Angelica looks through the stabilizers Maz opens the back door and allows Poe in. She knows that Poe is here to get Angelica to come back home. Maz believes it is the best as well.

“Okay, Maz thanks for the stabilizer, I have to get going now.”

Angelica notices the man beside Maz as the one who was watching her outside. She drops the stabilizer immediately and picks up her blaster and points it towards Poe.  
“Woah, woah let’s just calm down just a second okay?”

Poe raises his hands up in surrender, yet Angelica still keeps her blaster raised.

“Who are you? What do you want? You don’t look familiar, but you sure were eyeing me outside.”

“I’m here to take you home Angelica. Your mom misses you and you have been running from this war for too long.”

“No, no, mom thinks i’m dead. That I died at the temple, there’s no way she knows I'm still alive.”

Angelica drops her blaster and falls to her knees. Poe drops down in front of her as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

“She knows you are alive, she is force sensitive you know. She would know if you were alive or not.”

“Why would she want me to come back to the base? I don’t deserve to come back. I failed her, dad and Ben.”

“She wants you to come back because she doesn't want you to end up like your father did. Alone, scared and a smuggler just getting by. Trust me I know how it feels to be a smuggler with friends and just getting by. It’s not a way to live, joining the resistance was the best thing I have ever done.”

“Y-you’re Poe Dameron aren’t you. Poster boy for the resistance, no wonder my mom wanted you to come and get me.”

“You know me?”

“Everyone knows you Poe, you aren’t a secret.”  
“Look Angelica, please at least come back to see her. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“First of all, don’t ever call me by my first name I am Solo to you. Second, I have friends who need me to come and bring them a stabilizer, so if you excuse me.”

Angelica grabs her blaster and puts it back in her belt. The takes the stabilizer and makes sure to bump into Poe’s shoulder as she leaves to go back to her ship.

“Okay, hard way huh? Glad your mom allowed me to do this if it gets too hard.”

“Wha-”

Angelica turns to ask what he’s talking about before she gets shot by a stun gun and passes out cold. Poe comes and carries her bridal style to his freighter, setting her down on a cott in the ship. He sets the auto-pilot for D’Qar and settles in for a nap before they make it back.


	3. He's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning- one f-bomb.

Poe wakes up a couple of hours before the ship will arrive at D’Qar, he gets up to go and check on Angelica. He walks to the back of the freighter to find Angelica still passed out on the cott. He finally takes a second to really look at her, she looks so young. Raven hair in soft curls cascade down her face, he notices the small scar down the left side of her lip. She is wearing a regular smuggling outfit dark pants with a belt to hold a blaster and whatever else she has. He knew that there were secrets that she was hiding, he knew about what happened to her and her brother. Her brother destroyed what Luke Skywalker had created, what I didn’t know was anyone survived. 

Angelica jolts up, Poe makes sure to secure her arms before she can attack him in anyway. He did however forget to secure her legs because the next thing he knew he was getting kneed in the groin. Toppled over on the ground, Poe does his best to look up at Angelica as she tries to run. She doesn’t get far until she trips and falls to the ground. 

“What the hell..”

Angelica looks down to see a astromech droid whirring around her in a fury.

“Buddy, buddy it’s okay BB. She’s not evil, it’s Angelica, the one the General wanted. Sorry about that Solo, BB-8 is a little protective sometimes.”

“BB-what? I’m sorry I thought I told you I wasn’t coming with you.”

“Well, your mom did tell me that I need to get you by any means necessary. Also, BB-8 is my droid. BB-8, meet Angelica Solo and Solo, meet BB-8.”

The droid comes over to Angelica spinning around her a few times before going to the cock-pit. The droid makes a few loud beeps to Poe.

“Looks like we are in the atmosphere, let me go land the ship.” 

Poe walks up the ramp to the cock-pit, Angelica sits back on the cott with her head in her hands wondering what the fuck she was about to do. Poe walks back to where Angelica is sitting, he sits next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Okay, we are on the rebel base, look I just had to take you home okay that was my mission. You don’t have to see me ever again okay. See you whenever Solo.” 

“See you never Dameron.”

She takes his hand and shoves it back into his lap. He just shakes his head and headed down the ramp to the base, BB-8 on his heels. 

Angelica stayed where she was on the ship for another moment wondering about all of this. Why did her mom want her all of a sudden? Why did she choose Poe to get you specifically? Why did she enjoy the comfort he gave her?

He was stupid. He had stupid dark curly hair, he had a stupidly beautiful face. It was funny, out of everyone that Angelica had ever seen, he was the first person she could actually find attractive. He definitely had a girlfriend here and everyone was in love with the poster boy of the resistance. The smuggler shook the thoughts from her head and headed down the ramp of the ship. She was terrified, terrified of what her mother would say when she saw her again.

As she walks down the ramp she sees all of the resistance members and their X-Wings. They all were wearing the classic orange flight suits, of course they had landed on the landing bay. 

“Angelica Padme Solo!”

Angelica turns to see her mom with her arms crossed and her lips in a tight smile.

“Okay, mom before you say anything. It wasn’t my fault.”

“I know sweety, I know.”

Something happened in Angelica’s brain in that moment. She realized something. Her past. Her past mattered. That was why she was here. As her mom took her hand to lead her inside she knew. She was force sensitive. Always was. Always will be. She could hear what her mom wanted to tell her from her own mother’s head. Luke Skywalker is alive.


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I write Three-po like this, it's how they write it in the books so yeah. There some bad words oops.

Angelica and her mother were in the debriefing room alone speaking about what her mother knew about her uncle Luke. He left a map to where he went, he made sure no one could find it. There was hope though, the map could be in reach after someone on Jakku said they had a piece. 

“Mom what does this have to do with me? Why am I here? Shouldn’t you be more focused on Uncle Luke than me?”

“Angelica, I want you to finish your training with Luke when he returns. I figured it would be easier to get you now than wait until he agrees to come back. You need to stop running away like your father does.”

Holding back a sigh Angelica agrees with her mother, she knows she’s been running for far too long. 

“You are right mom, I just want our family back together. I don’t even know where dad is, he left me mom, you didn’t even try to get me back.”

“No-”

“Yes! Yes! You are force sensitive like everyone in our stupid family! You knew I was alive yet still you didn’t even try to reach out to me! Now two years later all of a sudden I matter? And you don’t even go yourself? You bring some flyboy to come and get me?”

Angelica feels nothing, but the color red. Rage floods through her like some type of dam broke in her body. She watches as random items in the room are thrown around while she runs towards the door screaming for someone to help. She can’t help she gets this way, it’s always been an issue that she can’t fully control the force in moments of rage. She ran until she found what used to be her old room. Seeing her name still on the side confirmed that for her as she punched in the code, running inside of it. She sits on her bed and starts to meditate like her uncle used to tell her to.

‘The Force is one with me and I am one with The Force’

She recited that slowly as she started to levitate in the air and she felt more calm than she had in years. There was no place for relaxation as a smuggler, no time for meditation. Stress was just part of the job, then she was able to take out her frustration on whoever was her next target.

As she became peaceful she saw a vision as she usually does when she gets into this space in her head. She hears the voice of a man who couldn’t have been ten years older than her. A Force Ghost as some would call it.

‘It is okay, you are enough, the force chose you for a reason. Trust your heart and instincts, he may not be what you think. It is okay to fall in love and understand some people you have to let go to get back in the end. Don’t let the dark persuade you as it did to me’

Angelica heard a knock on her door causing her to falter from her state and fall completely off the bed.

“Go away mom!”

“It’s actually just me.”

Angelica hears the voice of Poe Dameron, huffs and gets up to crack the door open.

“What do you want, flyboy?”

“Oh, well your mom didn’t want to come so she sent me to give you this box. I have no idea what’s in it, but it sounded pretty important.”

Angelica grabs the box, knowing what it is as soon as the box is in her hands. Poe tries to speak with her more, but she just uses the force to shut the door.

She sits the box on her bed slowly undoing the small padlock on it. ‘2817’ the code she had made up as a child from a dream she had about a man who saved the galaxy. The padlock came off and she slowly lifted up the lid to see her lightsaber still in tact in the box. Slowly she allows it to levitate to her hand, she feels around it and it feels like home. She ignites it to reveal the ever so peaceful and violent fluorescent purple flame coming from the kyber crystal inside. It was much more put together and powerful than her brothers ever was. She took time to make it, three months to get it perfect. She shuts it off and sets it back into the box making sure to put the padlock back on it. She puts it on her bedside table. 

Angelica finally came out of her room for dinner, she hadn’t eaten at all yet. It had been a hell of a day to say the least. She redecorated her room at least, well more like took all of her old things down. There were photos of her and her father, chewie, Ben and her mother. She doesn’t like to remember Ben as much, having a brother who has tried to kill you changes some things.

Angelica walks down the halls she’s all too familiar with to the cafeteria they have on base. As she is walking to get her plate and sit down she hears a certain robot she did not want to hear ever again.

“Princess Solo! You are alive! Thank the maker!”

“Three-po, what did I say about calling me Princess.”

“Master Solo you have been gone exactly two years and nine months. Not including the time you were training with Luke which would make the time sev-”

“Seven years, yes I am aware, can I please get my food and eat.”

“Certainly.”

“Wait, before you go Three-po, how is R2 doing?”

“He hasn’t been responsive since Master Luke went missing.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Angelica was very close with R2, he was like a brother to her. Though he was a droid he had quite a colorful personality that you definitely not remake. 

She sits down near the end of the table, sitting around no one means no questions and no annoying Poe. But of course, nothing stops him because as soon as he saw her he booked it. It was something about her he couldn’t quite explain that pulled him to her.

“Hey, Princess I heard Three-po talking to you.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. You can not sit here.”

“Uh, this isn’t a primary training kid I can sit where I want.”

“There are so many of your friends everywhere.”

“You can’t even name a single friend I have.”

Angelica reads his mind subtly to be a show off as she does.

“Jessika Pava and Snap look pretty lonely over there though.”

“How- wha-”

Oh shit, oh fuck she messed up. She fucked up big time. She forgot he didn’t know, none of them did. They can’t know none of them can know. She is not the twin of Ben Solo. Not to them. To them she is just the daughter of the General.

“I- uhm I am just joking, mom told me the name of your squadron members.”

“Oh, yeah probably should’ve known that.”

He grins his cocky smirk her way and she thinks she might actually melt. What is even happening, this is so stupid. There are no time for friends or boyfriends. They all die or leave or-

“Do you know how to fly Angel?”

“Huh?”

“Oh well, Angelica is too long for me to say, so I just gave ya a nickname since you didn’t take well to Princess.”

“Oh, well yes I know how to fly. Been flying since I could walk because of my father.”

“We could use you on the Black Squadron you know. Since you are here now you might as well help out you know.”

“I don’t know about that, I am not here to make friends. I am here to help my mom find someone.”

“Oh? Who are you going to find?”

“It’s classified, if she didn’t even tell her most trusted Commander then why should I?”

“Good point. Although, there is some pudding on my plate that may change your mind.”

They both laugh some until they eventually stop and lock eyes.

“Commander Dameron, the General requests your presence immediately.”

They both turn to see Three-po with BB-8 beside him.

“Welp, looks like duty calls, until next time Angel.”

“Bye, Poe.”

He does a sloppy two finger salute and follows Three-po out of the cafeteria.


	5. X-Wings and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure and adorable

Angelica lays awake in her bed unable to sleep as usual. She has some form of insomnia though she isn’t sure what causes it or if she’s just lost it. Giving up on sleep with a sigh she pushes her bed sheets off of herself. She puts her combat boots on heads to the landing bay, she used to sit there for hours and just watch the stars. Before the war, there was peace and hope in everything in the galaxy. Angelica and Ben would sit on the X-Wings and stare at the stars saying what each looked like.

When she reaches the bay she notices an X-Wing unlike the others. It was black and orange compared to the rest which were the classic light gray color. It was more worn than the others, but that just means that person is out on the field more than the others. 

“I see you’ve found my baby.”

Angelica turns around to see Poe coming up to her with a very lazy smile.  
“She’s yours, Commander?”

“Oh, so I see we are on official titles basis huh? Yes, yes she is Princess Solo.”

“I swear I'm going to throw you off this bay one day.”

“I’m kidding, come on Angel.”

That stupid nickname was going to be the death of her, that’s for sure. She doesn't know why it affects her so much. She shoves it off though, knowing that it was probably hatred she felt so much for the name.

“Whatever, what are you even doing up Dameron?”

“I could honestly ask you the same thing.”

“Well I can never sleep, it doesn't matter where I am. I can’t sleep ever.”

“Geez and I thought I was the only one. I don’t sleep a lot Solo, i’ve seen too much, if I am asleep I could be missing an attack. I always worry about what happens when I am not awake, so I like to stay awake.”

The two stay in silence for a minute before Angelica starts walking to the latter of Poe’s X-Wing.

“Well, I am coming on top of your ship-”

“That’s what she said.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Angelica groans as she climbs up the later and sits on the cock-pit seat to get a good view of the stars. 

“I might as well come up there with you.”

Poe joins Angelica sitting on the side of the edge of the ship. Both were looking at the stars and catching sly glances at one another when they weren’t looking.

“Poe, let's say we do become friends. What does that mean?”

“Well nothing much will change Angel, we will just spend more time together. I can introduce you to my squadron and you can join us. You don’t have to join the squadron persay, but just hang out with me and my team before and after missions. I am serious please don’t be my friend just because I want you to.”

Although the X-Wing was small, Angelica turned in the seat to face Poe, their knees touching.

“Poe, I really do want to be your friend, you may be annoying and stupid and a j-”

“I get it.”

“Well although you may be all those things, I see what I could never be in you. You are a true hero that could help us win this war.”

“Are you saying your back in the war Angel?”

Angelica smirks as she looks up at him, noticing a few stray curls down his face.

“Maybe, Dameron, maybe.”


	6. Joining The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no bad words this time! go me

Angelica finally finds her way back to her room that night, as does Poe. She realizes that it wouldn’t hurt to be a part of his team. She needed friends, people she could trust and help. She needs a new crew, the Black Squadron may be just what she needs. 

When morning comes Angelica goes out to find her mother. She sees Three-po outside her door and calls him over. 

“Three-po, have you seen mom, I need to speak with her immediately.” 

“I believe she is in the ground control room.” 

“Thank you.” 

Angelica turns corners until she realizes she’s lost. She didn’t remember the base as well as she thought she did. As she turns another corner she bumps into a large figure.

“I’m sorry, I'm a bit lost.” 

She looks up to see a man who is rather large with a beard. 

“It’s okay, you are the General's daughter right?” 

Angelica nods. 

“I was just going to the control room to find her, will you show me where that is?”

“Of course, I’m Temmin Wexely, everyone calls me Snap though.” 

“Angelica Solo, you are a part of the Black Squadron aren’t you?” 

“That I am Miss Solo, let’s get you to the control room.” 

He leads her through the base until they reach the control room. 

“Thank you, Snap. I hope to see you around.” 

He does a two fingered salute as he turns to walk away. Angelica can’t help, but to think about when Poe did that to her in the cafeteria. She shakes it off as she walks in to the control room, she sees her mom talking with a few officers. 

“Mom, can we talk for just a minute.” 

“Yes, just let me finish speaking with these officers.” 

As Angelica waits for her mom to finish she looks at the several holograms up around the room. Each holding a different plan or planet that could help the resistance win the war. 

“Angelica, what would you like to speak with me about? If it is about the other day, I'm sorry I know how sensitive this all is.” 

“It's fine mom, it’s not about that, I actually wanted to talk to you about the war. I want to rejoin the resistance, I know I haven’t been trained in two years, but I still think I have it. I want to be on a Squadron here.” 

“The Black Squadron has a position open. They need someone to fill it quickly because they are always out there. If you are willing to train with Dameron for a few days then there shouldn’t be an issue.” 

“That’s okay mom, I can handle the fly boy for a couple days.” 

General Organa crushes her daughter a hug, so happy that she is joining the fight. 

“Thank you Angelica, welcome back home


	7. Training and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite chapter so far

Angelica sits on a crate in the loading dock waiting for Poe to show up for her training. She isn’t sure what she is supposed to be training for, but her mom said she had to. She hears a noise and looks back to see Poe along with many more people. Of course, Poe wanted her to meet his crew. 

“Angelica, come over here I want you to meet everyone.”

Angelica jumps up from the crate she was on to the group of people in front of her. 

“Everyone this is Angelica Solo, our new Lieutenant. Angelica this is, Suralinda Javos, Karé Kun, L'ulo L'ampar, Oddy Muva Jessika Pava and Temmin Wexley” 

Snap looks towards her with a smile. 

“You didn’t tell me you would be joining us!” 

“I didn’t know then Snap, or i would’ve.” 

Poe looks at the two. 

“I guess, you two know each other.” 

“Not really, Snap just showed me where the control room was.” 

“Oh, alright then, let’s get started. Angelica follow me, the rest of you start your usual flight around the base.” 

Snap pats Angelica on the shoulder as he and the rest of the Squadron make their way to the X-Wings. Angelica walks with Poe, he goes behind a few ships before they get to a rusty X-Wing. 

“This, will not be flying, so don’t worry Angel. I just want to see what you know.” 

He hops up on the latter and holds his hand out for Angelica to take. She takes it and jumps up into the old cock-pit with him. 

He asks her questions about where each button is. What she would push during a crisis. Basics, she couldn’t believe he had to ask her those questions. 

“Are we don’t yet Dameron? I want to fly and you are jacking my style.” 

She blows her hair out of her face and looks out of the cock-pit to where he was on the latter.

“This is something I have to do with every pilot okay? Just protical.” 

“Just protocol my ass.” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing, let's just get this over with” 

“That’s what I thought” 

After Poe finished up asking questions and explaining Angelica was about to die of starvation. 

“Okay, I think that’s all for today.” 

“Oh thank god, i’m so fucking hungry.” 

“Okay wow, didn’t know you get hangry. Come on you can sit with me, Snap and Jessika.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to get attached to anyone here.” 

“Then what were you talking about last night about being friends?” 

“I don’t know Poe I was tired and stupid.” 

Angelica walks away fast to avoid anymore questioning from Poe. She walks in and gets her tray, making sure to sit down where no other people are. Of course, Poe being Poe sits right next to her, Snap and Jessika sit on the opposite side.

“Are you excited to be a part of our squadron?”

Angelica looks up to see who she knows as Jessika Pava, she looks around the same age as the rest of them. Her black hair is identical to Angelicas as it goes down her back.

“Yeah, excited to be flying again.”

“Angel, it’s literally only been a few days.”

“Whatever Dameron.”

Snap and Angelica end up in a converstation about X-Wings and which model is best. Poe can’t help, but feel a bit jealous. Of course there is no reason for it, he just is. It is great that Angelica is getting out there and getting friends. He just can’t help that he doesn't want her to speak to anyone else, especially a guy.

“What do you think about X-Wings Poe?”

Poe turns to see Jessika smirking in front of him.

“What, sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Oh really? You were looking over there the whole time.”

“Can it okay Pava, it’s none of your business.”

“I am just saying, you flirt with everyone, but you have never given anyone those eyes before.”

“I said can it.”

“Okay, Mr. Jealous.”

“Whatever.”

When they finished eating they all went their separate ways, going to their bedrooms. Before Poe could leave Angelica grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room. She punched in the code and basically threw him inside and shut the door.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What? Angelica you can tell me anything, are you okay?”

“I am force sensitive okay, just like my brother. Except he isn’t just my brother Poe he’s my twin brother which means we share the same amount of power. Anyway, that’s not why I am telling you that. I felt something strange from you tonight, you weren’t yourself while we were eating. Are you okay? I know I said I didn’t want friends, but if I made you feel the way you felt in there tell me.”

“No, no it wasn’t you. Also, you are force sensitive! That means you can read my mind and shit. That’s wild. Hope you haven’t been too far into it. It’s a weird place to be in.”

Angelica laughs lightly.

“I don’t think I'm ready to be in there Dameron. What’s up though?”

Angelica sits on her bed and pats for Poe to sit beside her on the edge.

“Oh, it was nothing, just stressed over our upcoming mission.”

Poe lies, though he was worried about the new mission.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you will do great.”

“Thank you..”

“Well, if that is all you can go now Poe, get some sleep you need it.”

“Yeah, I definitely do. By the way, does this make us friends?”

“I guess, goodnight friend.”

Poe chuckles as he walks out saying his ‘goodbye’. As the door slides shut he slowly backs up against the door with his hand in his hair. Damn he wanted to wrestle naked with his best friend.


	8. Tie-fighters and Arguments

Two days later it was finally the day that Angelica finally gets to fly with the crew she has learned to love. Her favorite of the bunch being Jessika because of her witty remarks and overall charisma. Angelica was heading out to the loading bay when Poe called her over to the control room. 

“Poe, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just, look, are you sure about this? I mean you have only been here for a few weeks.” 

“Yes, I am sure, why do you always want to stop me from doing shit?” 

“I don’t, I just want to make sure you are being safe.” 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” 

“You don’t care about yourself like you should Angel. If you go up there with us today I am liable for you.

“Oh no I get it, it would be a lot of paperwork if I die right?” 

“No I didn't-“

“I'll see you out there Commander.” 

Angelica heads the rest of the way to the landing bay, everyones already getting their helmets on and climbing up their ladders. Poe comes a minute or two after Angelica, still slightly heated she won’t listen to him.

“Okay, is everyone on?”

The squadron hears Poe through their headset and all reply with ‘black’ and their number.

“Angelica.”  
“Black 8, ready for take off.”

“Alright, we are going to do our usual run through, go into the atmosphere, go around the system we are on looking for any help signals and come back.”

Everyone starts up their X-Wings, Angelica sighs in relief for the chance to fly again. Going into the atmosphere was easy, going into the illenium system was the harder part. Angelica, although wanting to fly all the time, was a bit rusty. Once they were in the system they were able to look around a bit, just drifting. That was until Angelica saw a small black ship come up in the distance.

“Uhh, Black One, what is that?”

“Oh shit! Everyone, we’ve got company.”

Everyone clicks buttons and gets ready for the tie-fighters fast approaching. Though there were only three, they were smaller and faster. More movement meant easier shots to the X-Wings systems.

“Okay, everyone stay low and keep your blasters steady, they can’t get under us at a certain point.”

Angelica heard what Poe said of course, but she had other plans. She knew what she was doing and was not keen on people telling her how to do it. She turns her ship up instead of down.

“Black Eight, I gave you direct orders, follow them now.”

“Poe, I know what I am doing okay,”

“No, I am your super-”

Angelica turns off her comm in her ship and gets ready to attack the Ties. She spins behind the first one blowing it up as soon as she gets behind it. Goes after the other and blows it into bits. The last one the squadron gets, well Poe gets.

When Angelica comes back to the base she knows she is fucked for sure. As they all arrive at the base Poe practically throws his helmet as he makes it over to Angelica. She is placing her helmet into her cock-pit seat and slowly walking down her stairs. When she makes it down her last step Poe grabs her arm and drags her inside before she can even breathe. 

“Poe, let go! I’m serious, I am not a kid I can walk by myself.”

“I really don’t trust you with anything right now.”

He takes her into a room that's empty, too empty. Poe sits down on a crate in the room and stares at Angelica.

“So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking or are we just going to be in here all night?”

“I told you, I knew what I was doing.”

“You disobeyed your Commander, now what if you did that during a mission. That would retire you from the Black Squadron.”

“How?! How could that happen?! I am just following what the force flowing through me is telling me.”

“What if that feeling isn’t the force Angelica?”

“Oh yeah, how are you supposed to know that.”

“Well the thing your twin brother uses is far from what the force seems to be. When he kills all those people, if he truly uses the force to do it, why trust it?”

“It’s the balance Poe, it’s not good or bad, not evil or justice, it just is.”

“What the fuck?”

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me right now okay.”

Her temper was starting and Angelica was not about to have an outburst in front of Poe.

“I can do whatever I want, I am your commander.”

Angelica couldn’t handle it anymore, the force in her was too strong in that moment. When she regained consciousness Poe was on the other side of the room on the ground. He was heavily breathing, as was she, she was doing more than just heavily breathing though.

Her mom used to tell her how to get out of panic attacks. ‘6 seconds in, 3 seconds hold, 4 seconds out.’ She tried, but all that came out was a muffled cry. Poe had ran to her trying to get her out of whatever trance her brain had gotten her into. He didn’t know what to do, he thought she was dying.

“I-I I need to s-s-stop breathing so hard. I-I-I am going to hyperventilate u-u-until I pass out.”

‘Stop breathing hard’ Poe knew what to do, the question was ‘could he do it?’ Of course he had to at least try. He leaned forward enough to the point where their eyes met, she looked at him with total fear in her eyes. He leaned closer and closed the space. The kiss was less than perfect, he just needed her to calm down. She sighed against his lips and dropped her head on his shoulder. She was whispering soft apologies to him as he was telling her she was safe and okay.


	9. Recovery and Coffee

With the help of Poe, Angelica was able to get to her room for some much needed sleep. She didn’t mean to do the things she did, get mad, use the force, it just happens. The force exertion was enough to knock her out until the alarms went off that morning. Getting up would do her no good, so she stayed in bed not wanting to speak to anyone. Of course, all good things come to an end as she hears a knock on her door. With a sigh she opens it with a light force push to see Poe with a cup of coffee and a small muffin.

“Hey Angel, I knew that you probably weren’t going to breakfast, so I brought breakfast to you.”

Angelica sits up in her bed suddenly noticing her messy hair and sloppy clothing.

“Thanks Poe, sorry I look so lazy, wasn’t expecting guests.”

“It’s all good Solo, i’d love to see you like this more often.”

Poe goes to set the muffin and coffee on her bedside table glancing to the box he had given her previously.

“Your mom never told me what was in that box.”

“Honestly, it’s none of your business.”

“Come on, it has to be something cool if it’s so secret. Like a necklace or a bracelet or I don’t know, come on Angel.”

Angelica huffs because she knows she can not get out of this. He has puppy dog eyes as his curly messy atop of his head are drooping onto his forehead.

“Get over there.”

She points to the opposite side of the room, he gives her a questioning look, but goes to that side of the room. She slowly brings the box to her and puts her code into the lock. It opens and she pushes the felt out of the way as the hilt of her lightsaber is shown. She picks it up, placing the box back on the table.

“You are telling me Angelica Solo has a lightsaber and never even thought of telling her best friend?!”

“Woah, who said you were my best friend?”

“The fact that no one else likes you except Snap and Jessika. Plus you haven’t kissed them now have you?”

“Oh my god do you ever shut up?”

“Not really, i’ve heard it’s one of my issues.”

“Yeah, you got plenty of those.”

“Anyway, what color is it? I bet it’s blue or green or pink maybe. Are there pink lightsabers, i’ve only heard of red, blue and green from my parents. They grew up with Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.”

“Yeah, well they are powered by something called a kyber crystal, you can make it any color you would like. You just have to build the lightsaber yourself as part of your Jedi training.”

“What is the color you choose then.”

“Purple.”

“Purple...out of all colors I did not expect that.”

“It is the color of balance, the perfect mix of blue and red will create a vibrant purple.”

“Can I see it?”

“I mean, yeah, but do around telling people I have one or mom will take it.”

Poe stays on his side of the room as Angelica turns on the lightsaber, with a ‘whrrr’ it comes to live. The purple cascading out of the hilt making a vibrating sort of noise as she moves it around her arm. Quickly she cuts it off and puts it back in the box before anyone can hear it.

“That was...amazing! That color looks so good on a lightsaber. It also lights up your face very nice, wear it more often.”

Angelica scoffs at the comment as she finishes putting the lock back on the box. Poe is about to open his mouth again when C-3P0 shows up at the door way.

“Commander Poe, Princess Solo, General Organa has requested your presence in the debriefing room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on I wanted to write a cute moment between Poe and Angel to make me feel better. Stay safe and wash your hands!


	10. The mission for Luke

As Angelica and Poe are walking down to the debriefing room, there is a lingering anxiety looming with both of them. As they walked through the door Poe put his hand on the small of Angelica's back. They both felt comforted that way, knowing they would probably be sent on a mission.

“General Organa.”

“Ah, Damerona and Angelica, nice to see you have become acquaintances. You both are sent on a mission together, it’s high priority and I thought my most trusted Pilot should go. It’s a mission about Luke’s whereabouts, so I felt it was important if you went along Angelica.”  
“What planet are we going to?”

“Shili, there is someone there who knows the whereabouts to Luke’s map on Jakku.”

Poe notices Angelica being extra quiet bouncing from foot to foot as if to distract herself as Leia gives them their information. He knows that Angelica used to be one of Luke’s padawans, he didn’t know it effected her so much. Angelica has never been the same person since her training with Luke, from the use of the force to her becoming a smuggler. It changed her forever, knowing that Luke was still alive was still a lot to take in. Having to figure out how to get the map to find him felt like a headache. She wanted to be done with that part of her life already. Finally, Angelica broke her silence asking her mom a question.

“When are we going to leave?”

“Tomorrow at sunrise, I suggest you get your rest, it’s quite the journey. You will take a freighter to make sure you both have enough space no to kill each other.”

“Mom, we aren’t you and dad we will be fine.”

“I never know anymore, just come back in one piece please. You are dismissed, go eat and head to bed. We need a well rested crew, Angelica.”

Poe snickers as he leaves, Angelica elbows him causing him to laugh even more. Leia knew how this was going to go down, she didn’t mean to set up such a good pair, she just did. She forgot how well the personalities the two share clash. Han would be laughing if he was still with the resistance, the same hearts in new people.

Angelica and Poe did as the General said, they ate and then went to bed. When Angelica finally got to sleep she had a very different dream from the one she usually has. This time Poe was in the dream, as well as her brother Ben. Poe looked like he was in some sort of prison, metallic walls all around. He was restrained by his arms and legs, Ben was walking up to him. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, just that both of their mouths were moving. The next thing she heard was a scream, coming from Poe. She tried everything she could to get Ben to stop using the force. No matter what she did, it was as if she was a ghost.

“Angelica!”

She wakes up with a start, almost falling off her bed, she looks to see Poe at her doorway.

“You overslept Angel, we are leaving in like ten minutes.”

“What the fuck are you- Oh my stars the mission!”

She flew out of bed force closing the door, so she could get dressed without Poe being there. She opened the door and flew down the hall, dropping her shit at least three times. She saw her mother and slowed down until she was in front of her.

“Angelica, I want you to take your lightsaber.”

“Mom I won’t need it, anyway I don’t use it anymore.”

“Angelica, there is no certainty in mission, you know that. Just take it okay, you won’t have to use it if you don’t need to.”

“Okay, I love you mom.”

“I love you too, hurry to get it, you leave as soon as you get back.”

Angelica hugs her mom, heading off to grab her lightsaber before heading to the ship. She helps Poe get their supplies on the ship before they take off. Poe does final checks as Angelica presses certain buttons for their take off.  
“Alright Angel, she looks ready to go, ready?”

“As ready as i’ll ever be I guess.”


	11. Dazi and The Map

It took a few days to make it to Shili, it wasn’t as awkward as they expected. They brought a card game to play, as well as just watching the stars which always seemed to be enough. Poe brought BB-8 of course, he seemed to love Angelica. Poe would jokingly get jealous because BB-8 would want to speak with Angelica instead of him. Landing on the planet was a bit tricky, they had to be out of sight to speak with the man who knew the information. No one should even bat an eye of curiosity at them.

“Leia said the woman should be along the outskirts of the city here, we can start by looking through the forest here.”

Angelica shrugs.

“Sounds good to me, she definitely won’t want to be seen. She used to be a jedi you know.”

“Who?”

“The woman we are searching for, Shaak Ti, she was a jedi master before the empire.”

“Oh shit really? That’s so cool. I always thought the force was the most beautiful thing ever. To be what flows in every part of the galaxy, connecting every being. My mom used to tell me stories of Luke and what he was capable of.”

“Yeah, it’s not all fun though, being force sensitive can weigh on someone.”

Angelica turns to start walking into the woods, Poe wants to ask her what she means, but decides against it. They walk for what seems like hours until they come across a small house on the side of a long flowing river.

“Do you think she is in there?”

“No idea, it wouldn’t hurt to see.”

They both take caution as they walk to the door of the small house. Poe knocks on the door and no one answers, he tries again only to get no answer again. The two are about to leave when they hear a loud bang from inside the home, they grab their weapons and get ready. Poe opens the door slowly and walks into the home. 

To say it was a messy home would be an understatement, it looks like a madhouse. Metal scraps, random objects and money are all across the house. 

“It looks like a scavenger’s ship, but a house instead, this is insane.”

They hear another loud band and see someone run up ready to attack. It’s a native with thick glasses and head tails that were native to this planet. The woman holds up a hammer ready to hit whoever moves first.

“When someone dosen’t answer their door, it means they don’t want guests.”

“We heard a band okay, look we aren’t going to hurt you.”

Angelica throws her lightsaber to the floor, she nods at Poe, he does the same with his blaster.

“What are you doing out here in the woods? I can see you aren’t from around here, so why are you out here.”

“We are here to speak with someone, her name is Shaak Ti, do you know her?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Poe huffs.

“Look kid, can you just tell us where she is, so we can be out of your way.”

“Look, guy, first off, no one calls me kid, second off, why should I help you? You have done nothing for me.”

“Listen, ignore him okay? My name is Angelica and that’s Poe, now what can we do, so that you can help us?”

“The name Dazi and the only way you are going to get my help is if you get me off the planet.”

“Well Dazi, we can get you off this planet, only if you tell us where Shaak is.”

“Where will you take me?”

Angelica and Poe look at each other, Poe gets an idea of a planet that would be perfect.

“We have a freighter we brought, we will take you to Takodana, it’s in the Western Region. There are plenty of people who will give you a ride wherever you please.”

“How do I know you are telling the truth?”

“How do you know we aren’t? We are good people, just trying to ask Shaak a question.”

Dazi waits a moment before nodding their head and walking out of the front door. Angelica and Poe look at each other and smile, knowing they have almost completed a mission. 

Dazi stops at a tree that has a carved out door in the front of it.

“I know it seems creepy, i’ve only spoken to her once or twice, so have fun. Oh and by the way, I have two stunners on me, so I suggest you don’t try to leave me.”

The two head into the tree to see a long set of stairs that lead underground. They see Shaak in a bed made of wood, she sees them and smiles.

“You two must be from the resistance.”

“Yes ma’am, General Organa sent us, she is looking for the map for Luke Skywalker.”

“Ah yes, come closer and I can show you what I know.”

Both come closer as she opens a hologram of an old man.

“This is who has the map to Skywalker, his name is Lor San Tekka. He lives on Jakku on the outskirts. Take this Holopad, it has his exact location on it.”

“Thank you, Shaak.”

“Anything for Leia, she is such a kind soul.”

Poe chuckles.

“That she is.”

Poe and Angelica take Dazi and the Holopad to the freighter, next stop is Takodana.


	12. The castle full of troopers

As the ship is put into auto-pilot by Poe, Angelica and Dazi are sitting in the middle of the ship.

“Angelica?”

“Yes?”

“Why would you give me this chance?”

“It’s my job to do what’s right, bringing you away from that place what was right.”

“How do you know?”

Angelica looks at her hands for a second, not wanting to let her know the real reason. Sure they made a deal to take her off the planet, but it was more than that. She sensed something about Dazi, something different, she was meant for more.

“I just do okay? Anyway, we had a deal, you know that.”

“You have a lightsaber, you can do as you please.”

“That is not how it works, I wish it was.”

“Only jedis have lightsabers, they can do anything, they have powers.”

“I am no jedi okay?”

Poe speaks up from the cock-pit letting the two know they have landed in Takodana. The three walk out of the ship, walking up to Maz’s castle Dazi looks everywhere in amazement. 

“This place is beautiful, I am so glad I chose to fly with you guys here.”

Poe and Angelica share a glance smiling, they know that Dazi will be very happy wherever they end up. Angelica calls for Dazi.

“Dazi, come inside, you need to find someone who will take you wherever you want to go.”

“Okay.”

“When you get in here, don’t look at anything.”

The doors open to reveal the bar, Maz in scrubbing some plates in the back. Poe and Angelica shove Dazi into the crowd, so Maz won’t see them. Angelica sees her old crew members and hopes they can help. She waltzes up to them a small smile on her face.

“Oh look who it is, it’s the traitor.”

She sees the two looking at her ready to chew her head off.

“Okay, ouch, I am sorry I got tazed and taken away from you guys.”

“Taken away? Angelica, you could have at least come back since you clearly aren’t in danger.”

“I was taken back to the rebellion, I had been running far too long.”

“We knew you would eventually go back to the rebellion. Anyway, we owe you one, you got us out of deep shit when you joined our team.”

“Hey, I know something that can repay your dues to me.”

As Angelica explains Dazi to her old crew, Poe sits with Dazi at a table behind them. Poe looks up when he hears a noise.

“Oh. Shit.”

Stormtroopers. Five of them. All with blasters looking for the two. Poe runs up to the table with Angelica.

“Hey, did you get it figured out for Dazi.”

“Yes, give me a second Poe please-”

“Look behind me. Now.”

Angelica sees the troopers and runs to Dazi, sending them on their way with the crew. Once she sees the three leave she grabs Poe and runs into the back. 

“How did they even know we were here?”

“You expect me to know that Dameron?”

They hear a loud noise, Poe brings up his gun and Angelica ignites her saber. They stare at the door as it slowly opens to reveal Maz.

“What are you two doing here? Troopers come here as routine every rotation at this time.”

“You're joking, Maz you gotta help us.”  
“I have already helped you enough, look at you two, Han and Leia in the making.”

“Can we not talk about my parents and worry more about the troopers that will blow our brains out.”

“Okay, okay go around back.”

Angelica nods her head and heads towards the back door, Poe following not too far behind. As they are closing the door, Angelica turns her head to see a blaster in her face.

“Hey boys.”

The troopers stare at Poe who looks way more nervous than Angelica. Angelica puts her hand out and forces the blaster out of the trooper's hand into her own. She kicks him in the groin while using the force to grab her lightsaber that fell during her struggle. Poe is struggling with the trooper trying to grab him. As more troopers come Angelica and Poe are outnumbered and taken by the troopers. Poe glances over to Angelica to see that she has her eyes close.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Do you trust me.”

“I mean yeah, but what are you doing.”

She just smirks as she force grabs a bobby pin from her hair. She uses it to undue the restraints they aggressively put on her. As they make it to their shuttle Angelica twists around and slashes a trooper in the face. Using the force to push one to the ground putting her saber through him. Poe was able to disarm the trooper holding him, Angelica force grabbing Poe’s gun shooting him. Angelica catches her breath as she looks over at Poe.

“Hey, so I am very happy you saved us, but can you undo these restraints?”

“Oh, yeah sorry.”

After Angelica got Poe out of his restraints they walked to their ship together. They were very silent processing what just happened. They got into the ship, BB-8 asking what was taking them so long. Poe told him it was nothing as to not worry him, Angelica walking to the cockpit to start up the ship. As she was getting ready for take off she heard Poes boots walk up to the cockpit.

“Hey, thanks for what you did out there.”

Poe sat down in the co-pilot seat looking at Angelia as she was putting the ship on auto-pilot, facing him as well.

“It’s okay, really I did what I had to. We got the information, I used the force again, Dazi is safe, it's okay.”

Angelica and Poe look at each other in silence for a moment, both knowing there was something there.

“You know Angel, that was probably the hottest thing i’ve ever fucking seen you know.”

“Actually shut up, it was so not.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I can show you the hottest thing you have ever seen, but you aren’t ready for that yet Commander.”

A glint showed in both of their eyes as they stumbled to the cott in the ship. Poe definitely got to see the hottest thing he had ever seen.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this story.

Angelica and Poe came back to the base and became official, making Jessika a few credits richer. The next day Poe was sent on the daring mission to Jakku to find the map for Luke Skywalker. During the time he was gone, Angelica was working her way up the totem pole. The day she became Co-General, happened to be the day Poe came back in one piece from his mission. She met Finn and they became immediate friends.

When Angelica’s father passed away Poe was right there with her after they had taken down Starkiller Base. Poe asked her to marry him that day, he didn’t want to wait until one of them died. They got married after the battle of crait once they got settled on their new base. When Angelica’s mother passed away Poe was more broken-hearted than she was. Poe became General with Angelica. After the battle of The Final Order, Angelica was very broken about her twin brother. They hadn’t spoken in years, but that did not matter, he was the other half of her. She spoke with Rey about it, she understood.

A year after the First Order was no more, Angelica and Poe decided to move to Naboo. They moved there after there was nothing else the resistance had to do. Angelica had twins with Poe, Shara and Dazi, twin girls who had Poe’s hair and Angelica’s force sensitivity. Uncle Finn and Aunt Rey were always there to help with the two whenever Poe wasn’t sneaking them into a ship.


End file.
